The subject matter herein relates generally to RF connectors for RF modules.
Due to their favorable electrical characteristics, coaxial cables and connectors have grown in popularity for interconnecting electronic devices and peripheral systems. Typically, one connector is mounted to a circuit board of an electronic device at an input/output port of the device and extends through an exterior housing of the device for connection with a coaxial cable connector. Each connector include an inner conductor coaxially disposed within an outer conductor, with a dielectric material separating the inner and outer conductors.
A typical application utilizing coaxial cable connectors is a radio-frequency (RF) application having RF connectors designed to work at radio frequencies in the UHF and/or VHF range. RF connectors are typically used with coaxial cables and are designed to maintain the shielding that the coaxial design offers. RF connectors are typically designed to minimize the change in transmission line impedance at the connection by utilizing contacts that have a short contact length. The connectors have a short mating distance and, particularly when using multiple connectors in a single insert, typically include a pre-compressed spring to ensure the connectors are pushed forward and the contacts are engaged.
Known RF connectors having springs are not without disadvantages. For instance, assembly of the connectors in the housing may be difficult. For example, the spring is typically retained by a washer and the spring is loaded onto the shell in the contact cavity and then assembled using the washer to hold the spring on the shell. However, improper loading of the spring or washer may lead to loss of one or more of the components, such as when the spring forces the washer off the end of the connector, leading to loss of the washer and/or the spring or injury to the assembler, such as when the washer is ejected toward the assembler's eye. Furthermore, disassembly and removal of the connector may be difficult, such as when one or more of the connectors needs to be replaced.
A need remains for an RF module that may be assembled in a cost effective, safe and reliable manner.